


Forgotten Fables

by RaspberrySwish



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrySwish/pseuds/RaspberrySwish
Summary: Five mentions the fable of the scorpion and the frog, Allison seems to have a different grasp on the story
Relationships: Claire & Allison Hargreeves & Patrick, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Forgotten Fables

**Author's Note:**

> This is way to short to be on ao3 but I love it too much to not put it here so just- take it
> 
> (Fun fact: this was originally written in the dark on a napkin)
> 
> based on [this ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/niwamorii/630353006472331264)

“Ugh, fucking Patrick,” Allison said, hanging up the phone.

“What?” Five asked, looking up from his newspaper.

“Oh, turns out he’s trying to file a restraining order against me, saying it's for Claire’s  _ safety _ . It’s bullshit! I swear, with that man it feels like he’d rather make both him and Claire miserable rather than let me be happy for one second.”

Five shook his head and sighed.

“It’s just like the fable of the scorpion and the frog.”

“The frog’s a bitch, scorpion’s a terrorist, Patrick’s both, I get it,” Allison finished.

Five froze.

“Wait what?”

Allison looked at him.

“I- you- why- what-  _ no _ ?”

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Am I- no! What- what are you even talking about?”

“What do you mean ‘what am I talking about?’, it’s the scorpion and the-” she paused, realization crossing her face. “Oh.”

“What?” Five asked, before coming to the same conclusion as his sister. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” 

“Klaus.”

**Author's Note:**

> check my out at my tua tumblr @upside-down-umbrellas!


End file.
